


The Snallygaster search

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Luneville (Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Wasn't it exciting?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Luneville (Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031271





	The Snallygaster search

Our story starts in a pub in North America. Neville and Luna Longbottom are discussing their recent success in locating Snallygasters over butterbeers.

Neville said, "You were amazing out there."

Luna replied, "Not really, I just used my knowledge of them to help us befriend them."

Neville smirked. "You used Dirigible Plums to lure them near us, that's pretty amazing to me."

Luna added, "You were the one who took the photographs."

Neville smiled. "Let's agree that it was a team effort."

Luna nodded and grinned. "I don't think we've had this much fun since before the boys were born."

Neville told her, "I could hunt for magical creatures with you all day."

Luna corrected him, "Conserving not hunting, Nev."

Neville beamed, "I know, but you know what I mean."

Luna responded, "I could do it all day too. With or without the twins."

Neville glanced at the clock and muttered, "They're late."

Luna frowned. "I hope they didn't run into any Snallygasters on the way, those fangs are lethal."

The door to the bar opened and Lorcan and Lysander entered. They were grinning from ear to ear.

Lorcan asked, "Alright, mum and dad?"

Neville answered, "We're great, you?"

Lysander exclaimed, "Just wait till you hear what we got up to!"


End file.
